This invention relates to a securing device for boats, airplanes and the like, and more particularly relates to a device which, when secured to a line from such boat or other object securely grips a dock of standard construction with spaced decking, or the like.
It is common to moor boats and other devices by attaching lines secured thereto to mooring devices such as chocks secured to docks, or to tie the lines to rings similarly secured to the docks. While experienced boaters can effect such moorings with speed and efficiency, this is a time-consuming task for the average boater. Moreover, oftentimes the average boater ties the rope line from the boat to the dock ring insecurely so that the boat may break free from its mooring under wind or wave action or, at the other extreme, the rope line is tied so that it becomes difficult to undo the rope from its mooring.
As solutions to such problems, there have been numerous patented proposals directed towards the design of fixtures to be permanently attached to docks, to which cooperating mating attachments must be secured to the line from the boat (see for example Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,505, issued Oct. 21, 1969). While many such solutions are practical, in some instances it may not be desired to attach such a fixture to one's dock, or else the attachment to the line may be useless on another dock where there is not a cooperating fixture mounted.
Canadian Pat. No. 511,725 of Waespi, issued Apr. 12, 1955 describes and illustrates a stretcher and quick release clamp for cables which comprises a rod with fins at one end, attached to a cable end, which rod releasably passes through a hole in a cam plate secured to another cable end. The fins coincide and pass through recesses in the plate hole when the clamp is engaged or released, but otherwise when the clamp is in secured position, are urged against the bearing surface of the cam plate to securely engage the respective cable ends.
A further patent of general background interest is Canadian Pat. No. 751,251 of Preziosi, issued Aug. 10, 1965 which describes and illustrates a fastener for panels comprising a string urged stud mounted stud mounted in a receptacle over which panel apertures are fitted. This device however would be completely unsuitable for use as a securing device for mooring a boat or the like to the planks of a dock.